


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Barista Sungjin, Dowoon is a baby, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Librarian Dowoon, M/M, Stood Up, Strangers to Friends Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sungjin is a sweetheart, Work In Progress, Yoon Dowoon-centric, cute dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon, Yoon Dowoon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**7:45 PM**

Dowoon first arrives at the Cafe at about seven-twenty(or maybe it was seven-fifteen,he doesn't quite remember).He walks up to fronts and places a order for a frapichino and after his order is taken,he sits down at a two person table.

You see Dowoon was on his first date with his boyfriend,Shinhyuk.

Or at least that was plan,since over fifteen minutes have passed and there's still no sign of Shinhyuk.


End file.
